


Dream-like

by okay_sunshine



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Realization, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_sunshine/pseuds/okay_sunshine
Summary: Will Mark and Donghyuck utilize their time off?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Dream-like

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Donghyuck's leg injury at the beginning of last year. Also a reference to their Japanese single. 
> 
> (I also got lazy about making Donghyuck's name caps in every instance).

Sleeping together was normal for them. 

When you live in such close quarters - especially on the go- you might not have a blanket but you’ll have each other. Right now, Donghyuck was tucked under Mark’s arm on the hospital bed. Mark had some free time before rehearsals and Donghyuck had called him last night at midnight about how scary it was sleeping in hospitals. 

Mark looked down at Donghyuck. baby. That’s how Lee Donghyuck slept. Curled up like a newborn, one hand gripped Mark’s shirt tight in his fist. He’d move in little spasms, then settle further into Mark. 

Mark grabbed his phone with his hand that was not buried under Hyuck. 12:30 pm. Another nap wouldn’t hurt. 

\--  
“Do you have to go already?” whined Donghyuck. He was slumped on his bed, his injured leg was propped up on a pillow. 

“Manger-nim’s on the way here,” Mark said, packing his bag. He smiled at the pout Hyuck gave him. Mark rummaged to the bottom of his bag. “Here,” he handed the package to hyuck. 

Donghyuck took out the packets of ramen and some books. “Just to keep you busy till I get back.” 

“Come closer hyung?” Donghyuck said, so quietly. Mark leaned in. Hyuck looked him in the eye. Then he darted towards Mark's face, planting his lips just at the corner of Mark’s mouth before pulling back, staring at him again.

They both froze.

Until Mark dipped down and kissed Huyck's lips. Pressed against them long, his hand holding hyuck's jaw. He barely moved back before Dongyuck pulled Mar’s lips back onto his. It was a flurry of little kisses against soft lips. Noses tickling their cheeks. Eyes closed shut. 

The mangle of voices outside pulled both boys away from each other. Mark stood up, putting on his jacket and grabbing his backpack. 

Their manager walked in. “Ready to go?” He asked. He started talking to Haechan about his foot as Mark put on his shoes. 

\--  
“How’s your leg now?” asked Jaehyun as Donghyuck got into the back seat. Mark and Jaehyun had come to pick up hyuck from the hospital, along with their manager. Jaehyun was sitting up front, waiting for hyuck to be discharged. 

“Better,” said hyuck, “I can walk on it now, but not for long.”

“I guess that doesn’t change much. You barely moved before, you just boss us around.”

Mark snorted at the comment, startling Donghyuck. They hadn’t talked much over the week. Mark said his schedule was busy, but even on the phone they wouldn’t speak for more than a minute. 

When the car started, Mark leaned in to Donghyuck, “How long till it’s better?”

Donghyuck wasn’t sure where to look. His eyes went to Mark’s lips, so he looked down at his shoes instead. “The doctors said I still need the month.”

“Crap,” Mark whispered, smiling. “That’s a long time for bed rest. I have a bunch of movies lined up for you to watch. We can watch that anime you like when I get back from practice tonight?” 

Hyuck wanted to say yes, but Mark splayed his hand on hyuck’s knee, rubbing circles with his thumb. Hyuck nodded. 

Mark froze. “Does it still hurt?”

“Yea, but this feels nice,” Dunghyuck said, looking down.

“Nice,” said Mark. “Do you wanna rest before we get back? Hyungs are gonna try surprising you.”

Donghyuck didn’t say anything. He put his head on Mark’s shoulder. 

\--

“He fell asleep, didn’t he?” Johnny smirked. 

Mark turned to where he was trying not to look. They both saw Haechan sitting in his chair on the set of ‘Wakey Wakey’. He probably did fall asleep. He did that a lot these days. The managers said it was prescribed to him. 

“That is his entire role for the mv,” remarked Mark, looking away. “He’s been sleeping more just so that he could perfect it.”

He didn’t know that people could sleep so well. Hyuck looked at peace while leaning back in that chair. His makeup covered the little bags under his eyes, which Mark would usually see on a sleeping Donghyuck. The past year had been their busiest so far. All they could do was keep moving, keep dancing, keep breathing. They had no time to sit and think. 

“That’s not all his fault,” said Johnny, “He stays up all night watching movies with you.”

\--  
“Did you like it?” Donghyuck asked one night under their pillow fort. 

Mark had his eyes on the movie. “Like what?”

They were both on their backs under the blankets, with Mark’s laptop giving them light. He turned when hyuck didn’t answer. Hyuck’s face was illuminated by the blue screen, making his brown skin glow. Hyuck was looking down at his lips. 

“Yea.” 

That’s how Mark’s laptop was pushed aside, and Mark held hyuck’s small face in his hands as they kissed for what felt like hours. 

The next morning, Taeil found both of them buried under blankets, tangled amongst themselves. He walked right out. 

“Are they awake?” Johnny asked from his seat at breakfast. 

Taeil shook his head, sitting down with the rest of them. “They look well-rested. I don’t want to wake them up yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure why I wrote this. Please critique and comment. 
> 
> (This wasn't beta'd, so I would love any feedback and grammatical corrections or anything about the plot).


End file.
